Accidentally in love
by XMad.ManX
Summary: Maka loves Soul and she always will. Right? She wasn't sure after she gets hurt and he began to grow farther away. After learning a new girl has the hots for Soul, she is determined to get him back. Maka makes a 'fool proof' plan and begins to change her personality and looks, she manages to convince Kid to pretend they're in love to make Soul jealous. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, I was just recently introduced to this wonderful website by my friend, Angelpal, she and I get together occasionally and often share stuff, she introduced me to a anime called, "Soul eater" and I was instantly hooked, and now she told me about this website where I could read and write fanfiction, as usual, I was hooked. Before I would just simply read fanfiction but just this morning she suggested writing stories or one-shots, I agreed. So here is a story._

_I'm sorry that this chapter is short, I just want to see the feedback I receive, Don't worry, I will normally update once a week with 2,00 or more word chapters!_

•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M••-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M•

_"Soul?" Maka whispered as she leaned in closer, "Hm?" _

_"Do you love me?" Maka asked, fearing for the answer she might be given, she had realized she loved him long before she allowed herself to acknowledge it. Now, she was ready for his answer to her question. Soul looked taken back at her question, "Y- Yes..." He stammered nervously, Maka smiled, "Soul.. I love you too."_

Maka woke up, she had found herself next to her boyfriend, the most popular kid in school, Soul. As she got up she yawned and stretched, trying to stay as quiet as possible to not wake up her boyfriend. She looked over her left shoulder, seeing Soul was still asleep, she silently got up and crept across the room and into the living room, she had been planning the day of their wedding, she was planning the perfect wedding, she knew that this day would not come anytime soon as they were both still in college but hey, a girl can dream.

"Soul! Breakfast is ready!" Maka shouted as she removed her apron and placed the bacon and the eggs onto a plate and got two more plates for them. Soul slowly groaned and walked out and into living room and into the kitchen, "Morning Tiny-tits." He grumbled, Maka rolled her eyes, "Morning Albino." Soul gave her a signature grin and kissed her cheek, "Damnit, Your so damn cute when your annoyed," Maka blushed, "Your so damn annoying when your cute." Soul raised an eyebrow, "How does that work?" Maka smirked, "Figure it out yourself dumbass."

"Hey!" Soul grumbled, Maka let out a giggle, "Come on idiot, time to eat." Soul snorted but sat down, he grabbed a fork and a spoon already laid out for him and dug in. Wolfing down must of his food Maka rolled her eyes as he was about to grab more, "Don't eat so fast, if you die of choking than its not my fault." Soul sighed, "You worry too much," He grumbled as he reached for another piece of bacon, Maka stuck out her tongue and grab the plate so he couldn't reach it, "Come on Maka, your bacon is delish!" Maka blushed a little but still refused to give him any as she stood up taller so he could reach it and began walking away. Soul glared and punched her playfully, "Or else I'll tickle you!" Maka's eyes widen, "No!" She shouted and placed the plate onto the table. Soul smirked and sat down, he grinned and reached out to grab another piece of bacon with his fork, "Works every time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for favo'ing, following, or reviewing! Also, sorry for being sorta 'dead', it just sucks being the middle sibling of the family, :b

Also, short chapter because my FanFiction is glitching out ;A;.

•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•I•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•3•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•Ya'll•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•

Maka groaned as she opened her locker, letters and notes spilled out and piled on the floor, each being quite similar. 'Soul is MINE' or 'Stop hanging around Soul so much', a few even read 'Soul hates YOU' or 'Soul doesn't like girls with an UGLY figure!'. "Soul!" Maka complained angrily, "Would you look _at_ this!" Soul smirked, "It seems I'm quite popular here," Soul replied lazily, "Ugh. Could you be serious for once? This one right here is threatening to kill me!" Maka yelled a little to loud. "Relax babe, I'll protect you." Soul whispered into her ear as he leaned in for a kiss.

Maka blushed as they broke away, "S- Soul?" He _smiled_ gently, "I won't ever give you up, you are the reason I still am here today, remember that day? Maka, don't listen to those notes, I love you not for your figure," He paused for a second, "Although you are pretty hot, but for your personality and your smarts, and I won't ever love a whore or someone who dares to threaten my babe." Maka looked shocked for a moment, then she smiled back, she felt her face growing red even though she had been with Soul for almost a year now, she still blushed whenever he complimented her, "I love you Soul."

"I love you too. Now come on, we have to get to lunch," Soul grinned, grabbing 2 handfuls of notes he walked to the nearest garbage can and dumped them in, repeating that action again while Maka watched him proudly, _I have the best boyfriend ever! _Maka smiled, she got up on her feet and grabbed more notes, tossing them into the trash can that Soul had tossed the notes he had picked up in, "Race you to the lunch room!" Soul suddenly shouted, "Wait! No fair! You got a head start!" Maka complained. "Girls, apparently she didn't get the message, too bad." A icy cold voice whispered.

Kid glared at the plate below him, his left eye twitched and he hit his fist against the table, "Unacceptable!" He shouted in anger as Liz's eyes closed in annoyance, "Kid! We made your lunch as symmetrical as we could!" Kid glared in her, "Can you not see? The mash potatoes spills into the rice on the right side more than the left?! And the hamburger's bun is off a bit on the left! Can you not see how the sauce in the burger spills out a little on the left but not on the right?! If this is 'symmetrical' than I'm worried about what this world has come to!" Liz groaned as Patty, as usual, burst out laughing. When Kid did not receive a reply in the next eight seconds he burst out crying and fell to the floor in self-pity, anger, annoyance, fear, and sadness.

Just then, he spotted Soul and Maka rush into the lunch room laughing Kid felt his heart being tugged with the strange sensation again, the same one that happened every time he saw Maka, Soul, or both. The feeling slowly grew less intense as time past but he still felt it. He didn't understand the sensation he got when he saw them, but he knew it was the same sensation he got every time he saw something unsymmetrical.

"Kid! Are you okay!?" Liz shouted somewhat angrily into his ear, her voice snapped him out of his thought and sorta made his ear hurt from the volume, "I've been asking you since forever yet you didn't respond and just kept staring at Soul and Maka!" Liz huffed, Kid hide a blushed and let out a cough, "I was just thinking about inviting them over here," Liz smiled this time, "Good idea!" She told him thoughtfully, "They make a great couple." She whispered silently to Kid while Patty began waving them over, Kid almost threw up in his mouth. "Y- Yup! I'm so glad they got together!" Kid exclaimed a little too loudly, gaging a little.

"Hey! Your god is here!" Blackstar jumped onto the table with a grin while Tsubaki smiled behide him from the floor, just recently with Soul's help did Blackstar muster up the courage to ask Tsubaki to a date, now they were in a full fledged relationship. It seemed like all of his friends had a girlfriend except him, Liz, and Patty. "Hey." Kid lifted his head to see Soul flashing a grin at them while Maka smiled while holding Soul's arm.

Suddenly Soul leaned in for another kiss with Maka and it turned into a full out make out session, Maka was left a little shocked, she soon joined in the kiss,_ Are they kissing or eating each other's faces off? _Kid groaned bitterly in his head while Liz covered Patty's eyes, "Guys! Please!" Liz shouted, Kid nodded in agreement and Lis shoot him a look of thanks, supprisingly, no one in the lunch room had called the police or the mental hospital yet because of the noise and the peculiar things happening at the table. Maka broke off embarrassed as if she forgot they were there and Soul backed off too, except he didn't look embarrassed or regretting, he just smirked and shot a look at Kid as if he was a rival to Soul's love for Maka, in return, Kid let out a growl.

"Come on guys! Try and act normal for once!" Liz groaned, no one seemed to notice Soul smirking at Kid and Kid growling, "Hey! We are normal!" Blackstar let out a huff and sat down digging into his French fries and hot dog, "Blackstar! Eat slower! You'll choke!" Tsubaki shouted worriedly, "Haha! Gods don't choke!" Blackstar shouted gleefully, Kid slammed his head on the table, "Just wait until you die 'god'." Kid muttered under his breath, Maka glared at Blackstar as he spilled a bunch of food onto her plate, "Maka-Chop!" She screamed angrily, "Blackstar!" Tsubaki shouted worriedly as Blackstar fell to the floor and mumbled, "Ow..."

Sure enough, the table became more civalized soon and Kid managed to make his food 'symmetrical' enough to eat, at least until Blackstar ruined it.

"Why you!" Kid screamed, he punched Blackstar in the face 8 times and Blackstar barely winced, "Was that suppose to tickle?" Kid smirked, "Yup. This is suppose to hurt!" Kid shouted as he kicked Blackstar in the croch, "Shit!" Blackstar grumbled as he fell the floor in agony, Tsubaki sighed, "I'm starting to think this happens every day." Blackstar winced at her words and Soul replied to her, "Actually it happens about every few hours." Hearing thoughs words, she lept from her seat and helped him up, "You poor baby!" She cooed, Liz sighed and mouthed to kid, _How does she stand him? _Kid shrugged and mouthed back_, She must be magic or something._


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I'm back again! Thank you ALL for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are AWESOME!

Also, FanFiction is glitching still... ;A;

I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•I•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M.M•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•X.M.X•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M.M•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•I•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•

Maka sighed, she leaned her head against Soul and Soul patted her head, "Maka..." He began uncertainly, "It's not that bad." Maka rolled her eyes, "Are you kidding? This time were even going to Old York!"

"I get that he's annoying but you really gotta spend time with your old man! I mean, if I were him I would spend every day with you!"

"But your not him! Besides, your far too cool to be anything like him." Maka whispered into Souls ear in fustration, Soul just smiled in return and leaned over and kissed her, "I'll miss you." Maka blushed, "I'll miss you too. Hopefully I can cut this father daughter date short this time!" Maka replied cheerfully.

"So you wanna get ice cream? I have leftover money from working at Deathbucks." Soul asked, "Definitly!" Maka answered, hopping to her feet and getting onto Souls motorcycle. "Hey! I wanted the front! You drive way too slow!" Soul complained as he got up lazily and sat down next to Maka, Maka let out a giggle and stuck out her tounge, "You were way too slow, I could have driven all the way to the ice cream shop and bought our ice cream in the time you took to get up and onto your motorcycle!" She teased, Soul rolled his eyes and then smirked as Maka grinned and started the engine.

Kid sat on his favourite chair in the living room because not only was his chair symmetrical but in was smack in the middle of the square room with two paintings on each wall. The living room, was by far his favourite room and the most symmetrical, why even each word in the name, living and room, was practically symmetrical.

"Kiddo!" Kid heard Liz let out a exasperated cry, Kid glanced to his right, "What?!" He shouted back, "Come here!" Liz screeched in anger, "Yeah Kiddo! Com'ere!" Patty called out happily, almost seeming like she was mocking her sisters words. Kid groaned and reluctantly got up and began slowly making his way to source of the cries.

"Kid! Would you look at what you did to MY room!" Liz whined angrily, Patty wasn't much help for Liz as she just sat on the pink wooden floor making giraffes out of paper.

"Your right! I apologize sincerely and will never do it again!" Kid cried out, Liz nodded approvingly, "Good, no-"

"I made your paintings far too off to the right!" Kid screamed, cutting Liz off mid sentence and leaping forward to correct his mistake.

"No no no no no no no!" Liz shouted, grabbing one of Kids shoulders to restrain him, "Ahhhh! Liz! You have ruined my perfect symmetry and now one of my shoulders has now been left ungrabbed but my other has!" Kid pouted, throwing himself to the floor and wiping his forehead in pain, "Over dramatic much?" Liz grumbled to herself before smiling to Kid, "Aw... Kid... Your symmetry is perfect! See!" Liz cooed as she grabbed his other shoulder along with the one already in her grip.

Patty suddenly burst out laughing, "Kid you idiot!" She choked out through laughter, "Can't you see, Liz actually grabbed both your shoulders but Darth Giraffe made the other one smaller!" Liz raised her eyebrow and then rolled her eyes, "Don't question the Patty." She whispered to Kid but Kid didn't hear, instead his eyes were shining, "Your right Patty! Come on Liz! Patty! Let's go get some ice cream!" He hopped to his feet along with Patty, Liz smiled, making another mental note to not question Kid ethier.

"Tsubaki! Your great and powerful god demands to get ice cream!" Blackstar shouted, Tsubaki gave a smile and replied, "Okay! Let's make some ice cream?" Tsubaki suggested happily.

"No! Let's buy it! Your god deserves only the best! Check in the 'can jar of lots and lots of money' jar to see if we have any more money for your god to use!" Blackstar pouted, Tsubaki rolled her eyes and walked downstairs, a loud shuffling was heard and Tsubaki screamed, "Nope!"

"Damnit! Your god is hungry!" Blackstar whined, Tsubaki smiled gently, "Sorry Blackstar. Remember you lost your job at Deathbucks last week when you planted a stink bomb in Soul's locker place?" Tsubaki reminded Blackstar who grinned proudly at her words, "No regrets." He pumped his fist into the air cheerfully.

Tsubaki just smiled at patted his head, "You also used up the money you earned from that right after on that new comic book." She told Blackstar, at these words Blackstar's eyes widened and he groaned, "I chose a comic BOOK over ICE CREAM! Who am I now? Maka!?" Tsubaki rolled her eyes and smiled again, "Come on. We can still enjoy the scenery if we go to the shop and-"

All the worry in Blackstar's eyes disapeared and he was already out the door, "And we might run in Kid or Soul! Come on Tsubaki! Let's a go a!"

"Kid! Blackstar! What the heck are you doing here?!" Soul jumped off his bike and glanced at the pair along with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki standing beside them.

"Did you all chose to have ice cream too?" Kid asked, he felt his heart leap when he saw Maka take off her helmet and push her hair into spot.

"Ha ha! I the great Blackstar knows the true reason why you all pathetic little people are here! You all want to bask in my intense awesomeness!" Blackstar gloated as if he won a competition, "Tsubaki my goddess! Tell them the truth they don't really want to accept!" Tsubaki blushed and she smiled, "Sorry guys." She squeaked.

"Whatever, come on Maka babe, let's go get ice cream." Soul said lazily, he put his arm around Maka and kissed her again, then began leading her into the shop. "Soul, your god challenges your puny little butt to an ice cream eating challenge!" Blackstar shouted all of a sudden. "I accept." Soul rolled his eyes lazily, let's go in first. Kid reluctantly followed as he noticed that the menu had a ice cream Sunday with 3 scoops, it was disgusting, truly tragic.

"Liz, what do you want?" Kid blurted out when he spotted Soul asking Maka, Liz blushed, "Just a small vanilla." Kid smiled, than began preparingg himself, he got out a notebook before he dared to ask Patty what she wanted, bracing he began, "What about you Patty?" He gulped, She made a demotic grin, "Why I thought you'd never ask! I want a chocolate strawberry mango Sunday with chocolate drizzle on top, make sure you add sprinkles to the max and two strawberry twigs sticking out. Also, make sure you surround the ice cream with strawberries, kiwis, and bananas and make sure to add not one, not two, but THREE cherries on top." With this order Kid fainted.

When Kid awoke everyone had their own ice cream on the table, all except Blackstar and Soul, they were staring each other in the eye in anger, he noticed Tsubaki thanking Maka repeatedly and Kid remembered how Blackstar never had his own money, somehow, Tsubaki had been dragged into the 'borrowing' scheme, but at least she thanked people. Kid truly admired Maka's willingness to help. "Ready Soul!? I'm a pro at this?!" Blackstar shouted at Soul, "Could never be anymore ready." Soul shrugged, completely chill but with a competitive fire in his eyes, "Let's do this!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Very Sucky

Hello! Thank you all! The people who chose to take time out of their day to read this! You guys are awesome! Also, yes, there will be more then 3 chapters XD, I think this story will continue until maybe 25 chapters? Meh, we'll see XD...

Also, please dun judge this chapter, I suck at making emotional stuff and I almost regret posting this but me being a lazy person refuses to re do this chapter... Sorry?

Mark this down as the worst chapter ever because even the author hates it...

~¥£*€*_**_**-$•*•~•MadDie•~•*•¥/)O3O(\€•*•~•_•*^!£+{¥•*•~•IS•~•*•£}•*^~!€^\¥]••\•€~£\*.^~££\¥+\=¥|•~•*•_•*^#•Crazy^^•

Maka sighed, "Soul...Must you and Blackstar always get in these situations?" Maka asked as Soul lay on the couch groaning, "It's... Uncool... For me to... Lose." He grumbled as Blackstar screamed 'Yahoo!' In the background waving his prize money in the air. Maka sighed and gave Soul a quick peck on the forehead and smiled, "At least now I don't have to go to that pathetic 'Father-Daughter date' thing. So I guess something good did come out of this." Soul scowled, "Says the one who isn't groaning in pain..." Maka giggled, "How bout this... I'll make it up to you! I'll make your favourite for dinner!" Soul grinned, "Now your talking! So we're having fish, or better yet, smoked salmon, for dinner?" He smirked as Maka scrunched up her noes, "Err... Sure." Soul chuckled, "You promise?" Maka nodded reluctantly, sticking out her tongue in disgust as she thought about having fish for dinner. "Fine... At least today we can give Blair her favourite food instead of the junk you bought from the pet shop,"

"It wasn't that bad!" Soul pouted, "So you've tried Blair's food?" Maka teased playfully, Soul blushed, "No!" He exclaimed, Maka giggled at him and burst out laughing as Blair jumped onto Soul and started licking his face while Soul attempted to swat away the pesky cat. Blair usually slept with Maka but often followed Soul around, pouncing on him when he fell or sat down. Her antics were always amusing and could lighten up a room. "Well... I guess I'll go shopping now!" Maka stated as she stood up and wiped her skirt to get rid of dust, "Soul, take care of Blair!" Maka winked before giggling and leaving the apartment.

Soul groaned, the last time he took care of Blair the apartment had been destroyed, when Maka arrived home she saw Soul chasing Blair angrily with only a towel on. He sighed at the memory, this time it would be different. "Who am I kidding?" Soul muttered, this time would probably be the same as last time, and the time before that, and he time before that, only worse, his stomach was screaming in pain making him less capable to do anything and Blair had her mischievous Cheshire Cat grin on. (Just in case anyone is confused, Blair is a cat in this fic).

Maka walked carefully out of the apartment carrying her shopping bag on her right shoulder and a list in her right hand. "So salmon, honey, berries, cloves, peppercorn, lime juice, and sea salt." Maka mumbled to herself as she crossed a road and entered a supermarket, "Come on Maka, with this we can make Soul happy!" She cheerfully said as she entered the store.

"I want her dead! Soul is mine!"

"Woah! Murdering someone because she's dating your crush sis? Seems extreme."

"Extreme? I'll kill you instead if you want."

"Err... No thanks. Did you hire someone to kill her for you or is this like last time and your pretending to be her friend and then poisoning her food?"

"Henchman. He's gotta gun."

"Your such a spoiled brat sis."

"Fuck off."

"Love you too."

"Mommy!" A little girl crying caught Maka's attention, she was being ignored and pushed around, Maka rushed to the girl, "Are you okay?" Maka questioned her, her voice was soft and gentle, I'm sorry... The girl thought in her head sadly, But this is for my family, to pay off the money they borrowed... "Ye- Yes!" The girl exclaimed, tears streaming down her face, "I can't find my mommy anywhere!" Maka smiled gently at the girl, Maka held out her hand and the girl grabbed her hand and Maka pulled her up. "I'm sure we'll find your mommy soon!" Maka said hopefully, "I guess..." The girl whispered, Maka smiled and began leading her around the store, it was extremely busy that day and it was a large place, "So how does your mother look like?" The girl thought for a moment, "She has red hair and she's taller than you by a bit, she was wearing a blue dress with green stripes, and she has black shoes." And she's dead. The girl thought in her head.

"Right, if you see your mom let me know." Maka told the girl as she lead the crying girl around the store. "I think I see her!" The girl suddenly shouted, I'm sorry, the girl thought bitterly, but I must. Maka grinned and began running with the other girl, squeezing her hand. "Where is she?" Maka asked confused as they reached a corner near a window, "She... She's gone?" The girl exclaimed, and tears slowly falling down her cheeks... "It's okay... Don't worry." Maka assured the little girl, "Come on let's g-" Maka was cut off by a large shatter and all the lights shut off.

Panic arised in the store and people began screaming, "It's okay..." Maka tried to calm the weeping girl next to her, the loud noises were distracting and when she heard a man shout she jumped, startled. "I have a gun! Give me the girl!" Maka whipped around to see a masked man holding a gun and motioning to the little girl, "Over my dead body!" She screamed at him, "Hide behind me." Maka whispered to the girl, bracing herself to be shot. This is the plan... So why am I sad? The girl thought, her eyes widened as the man shrugged and aimed for Maka's forehead, the girl jumped up in a flash and pushed Maka over causing Maka to face-plant.

Boom! (My horrible sound effects ruin this...)

Maka felt something cold trickle down and land on her back, it took her a moment to realize what had happened, "No!" Maka screamed as she got up and shook the lifeless body of the little girl, "Wake up! We need to find your mom! WAKE UP!" She screamed, her yelling was almost unheard as the other panicked peoples voices could be heard over hers. The girl twitched and eye and she smiled, "Sorry..." He quiet voice sent shivers up her spine, and then, the body fell limp and lifeless, she died with a smile.

Maka turned around slowly, the man had a manic grin on his face, Maka felt the need to wipe the obnoxious smile off his face, "You... You... Monster!" Maka screamed, she ran forward and threw a fist at his face catching the man off guard, "Why you little bitch!" The man shrieked and pushed her to the ground, he aimed his gun and shot her twelve times.


	5. Chapter 5 - Gah

Maka awoke to a repetitive beeping noise and her friends staring down at her, "She's awake!" Patty squeaked gleefully, she began bouncing around the room while Liz stared down at her crying, she and Tsubaki gripped her in a tight hug, "Maka! Are you okay?! I can't believe anyone would do this to you!" Liz exclaimed anxiously, Maka winced at the sudden wave of pain she felt when they hugged her and when she attempted to get up, in the end she gave up and just laid back down.

"What the heck happened anyway?" Maka asked while attempting to look at Liz and Tsubaki, Tsubaki sighed, Maka could tell she ha also been crying, "Well... All we ears was that you were shot 12 times!" Maka looked down at herself finally noticing the bandages and the white bed and the white night gown she slept in, looking up confused she looked around noticing the machinery, "So... I'm in the hospital right now?" Maka asked, "Yeah..." A rough voice called out, Maka noticed the boys walking in, Soul had been the ones who called out.

"Soul!" Maka squealed when she noticed that he was staring at her clothing on the table that was bloodied, Soul sighed, "Sorry... It's just..." He glanced away, Kid sighed. Liz glared at Kid before punching him in the shoulder, "Why didn't you come earlier! Your friend is HURT!" She shouted, Kid winced before shaking his head, "Blackstar and Soul nessed up the paintings," He complained, Liz just shook her head while Maka smirked in amusement.

"Maka, you should seen it, I swear Blackstar got hit 5 times on the head with an 'Oxford dictionary'!" Kid smiled happily, at these words Tsubaki squeaked and rushed to Blackstar's side, "Are you okay!?" Blackstar grinned while rubbing his head with one hand and the other forming a thumbs up, "No regrets!" He shouted proudly, "A book couldn't hurt me!" Maka smirked from her spot, once again attempting to get up but failing, she sighed before smiling again, "You guys never fail to cheer me up!"

Soul glanced away seeming distraught, Maka felt a sudden pain in her chest before biting her lip to show no pain, "Soul?" Maka asked seriously, "Is something wrong?" Soul quickly shook his head before recieving a hard stare from Maka, the room went silent before Soul sighed and broke the tension in the air, "Well... I made you go to the market! You went to feed me! If only you let me go to some fast food restaurant and than got us some burgers or something! I... I caused this!" Soul spluttered, Maka gapped, "No it-"

Blackstar burst out laughing, "Pffft! That's so cheesey Soul! Your sounding like Maka! Shut up dude! No ones blaming you so why the heck so stupid! What's done is done! We can't change anything!" Everyone stared at him before Maka nodded slightly, "He's rig-"

"Wht the hell would you know! It's not like you suffered this pain! What if you lost Tsubaki because you were stupid and reckless!" Soul screamed before walking out the entrance, casting one last glance over his shoulder he sighed angrily, "What would you know? It's not like you felt the pain before. I'm leaving, I can't bare the pain of seeing my girlfriend hurt like this."

-*_Kid_*-

He only cared for himself, Kid could tell. He noticed that Maka's eyes hid a hint of sadness and memory as Soul left the room, Blackstar stared at the floor, his eyes wide, but the most unsettling thing was that he didn't shout anything back, he was silent. "Its fine Blackstar, he's just moody!" Maka exclaimed a little too loudly, "He's just sad and worried, he doesn't like seeing me hurt!" Maka said, trying to excuse her boyfriend and convince everyone its fine. Kid clenched his teeth, more like she was trying to convince herself! He thought angrily.

Kid slammed his fist on the table next to Maka and everyone gasped and looked at him, Kid was trembling in anger, he sighed as Liz walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder before he shook her hand off. "I... Need to go... Just for a minute." He sighed, walking out the door sadly.

-*_Blackstar_*-

Blackstar looked down at the floor, the air was filled with tension and it was quiet, Maka suddenly began crying and Tsubaki rushed to Maka and began comforting her while Liz attempted to find Patty (Couldn't find a way to fit them in) who had somehow disappeared. Blackstar clenched his fist, "What has happened to us? Soul, Kid, Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki?"


End file.
